KAC PDW
|credits_per_repair = 5 |invuln = 50 |set = 1 |ammotype = 6x35mm standart |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Semi Automatic & Fully Automatic |accuracy = 60 |recoil = 68 |damage = 40 |firerate = 60 |mobility = 70 |reload = 70 |penetration = 35 |effective_range = }} |effective_range = |wtask = Rifle silencer + red dot sight|wtask_name = 35 longshots with KAC PDW|recoil = 67 (-1)}} The KAC PDW is a tier 1 assault rifle. Overview The KAC PDW is the earliest-unlocked and cheapest assault rifle in the game. It is a close-range assault rifle, performing best in maps like Bay 5 and Evac. The KAC PDW features moderate accuracy, high recoil, high damage, moderate penetration, a moderate fire-rate, moderate mobility, a fast reload speed, moderate damage fall-off, a low effective distance for an assault rifle, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a decent amount of reserve ammunition. The KAC PDW features the highest damage-per-shot of all credits-purchasable assault rifles with at least 30 rounds in each magazine. This strength, along with its fast reload speed, makes the KAC PDW perfect for small, fast-paced maps. The KAC PDW is not so good at long-range combat, however. If the player does not intend to play on maps larger than Bay 5 or Evac, then the KAC PDW will suffice up to Level 59. Performance The KAC PDW is generally better than two of the other low-level credits-purchasable assault rifles, those being the AKS74U and the FN SCAR-L, because neither assault rifle presents an obvious advantage over the KAC PDW, such as a significantly better effective distance or cheaper costs. However, the higher-tier credits-purchasable assault rifles generally do have much better effective distances and damage fall-off than the KAC PDW. This includes the AUG A3, M4A1 Custom, AK-105, 9A-91, FN SCAR-H, IWI X95-R, and AN-94. They also have various other advantages, such as higher damage-per-shot (all credits-purchasable assault rifles with higher damage-per-shot have smaller magazine sizes), a faster fire-rate, or a special firing mode (the AN-94's double-fire mode). W-Task Mepro 21 Reflex Sight KAC QDC Suppressor The W-Task of this gun is to get 35 Longshots with it. This may sound easy at first but with the high muzzle flash and the lack of obtained skills, it may be difficult to achieve. However, buying the Wtask is not recommended because it is pretty expensive for its performance, and with practice the Wtask can be completed fairly easily. You will gain a Mepro 21 sight and a (partial) silencer. This will reduce mobility and damage for more accuracy and less recoil. The silencer doesn't remove muzzle flash but does make shots quieter. Customization The KAC PDW can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, flash-hiders, and tactical devices. Kaccust1.jpg Kacust2.jpg Kaccust3.jpg Gallery KacAim.gif|KAC PDW aiming animation KacTier1Aim.gif|KAC PDW Tier 1 aiming animation KacHip.gif|KAC PDW hip firing animation KacShooting.gif|KAC PDW firing while aiming down sights KacTier1Shooting.gif|KAC PDW Tier 1 firing while aiming down sights KacReload.gif|KAC PDW reload animation KacSwitch.gif|KAC PDW switch animation Knight's Armament Company Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:6x35mm Standard Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Knight's Armament Company Category:United States